Alkari/Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars
The Alkari desire to be the greatest warriors in the galaxy, bringing pride and honor to their family. The Alkari refer to themselves as “one family under the guidance of Gods,” referring to the pantheon of gods that Alkari society worships. The pantheon is led by the patriarchal God of Sky, Skree-Ak, often referred to as the Father of Alkari. The gods resemble the various breeds of Alkari and watch over specific realms of Alkari life. Their home world, Altair, is rich in artifacts due to the ancient and well documented history of the Alkari. However, long before the Alkari were the dominant race on their planet, Altair was a thriving Orion outpost. This contributes to the artifact world status that the Alkari benefit from, but also shows the guiding hand that pushed the Alkari from their earliest evolutionary development. The early centuries of Alkari civilization were dominated by vicious internal warfare between the great families of Altair. The years of warfare finally ended when the first Skylord united the families of all breeds to create the united Alkari government. The Alkari thrived under his generous dictatorship, witnessing revolutionary boosts in production, technology, and cultural achievements. The Alkari are now a dictatorship-style government called The Flock, which is still ruled over by a highly respected Skylord. The Alkari are a proud race which do not look upon offense with mercy. They are militaristic and noble, but often come to war with other races based on what some would see as minor infractions. Even as an increasing amount of intergalactic conflicts stretch Alkari resources and troops thin, their warrior ways mean that they refuse to back down from a fightMaster of Orion website, Alkrai race bio.. In-Game Hailing from the cloudy planet of Altair, the proud Alkari are an old race of Avian Hominids. Although, well known for their peaceful disposition, they are fierce in combat, and will rarely back out of a fight if they believe they have just cause. The Skylord rules over the Flock uncontested. He is the de facto commander of all Alkari Fleets, crewed by highly skilled and disciplined soldiers. Their pilots are among the finest in the galaxy. Alkari religion permeates every aspect of their culture, and their zeal can often times be confused with fanaticism. They believe that the God of Sky created the Alkari to gaze over every horizon, and have been driven into space to fulfil that callingMaster of Orion, in-game.. . ]] Traits Natural Pilots Like birds, this race has an affinity for flight and their natural skills lend themselves to becoming top combat pilots, always pushing the limits of their ships. Beam defense: +50% Beam Defence is 50% higher than normal. Beam attack: +25% Beam Attack is 25% higher than normal. Travel Speed Bonus Travel Speed +25% Combat Speed Bonus Combat Speed +25% Homeworld Specials: Artifacts This race's homeworld has artifacts. They allow faster research. Homeworld Size: Large This race's homeworld is a large planet. It supports a bigger population than normal planets. References Category:CtS Races